duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin
ガイネクスト× |Translation = Super Battle Guynext × Shin |Gallery = DMR-16真 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr16s |Release = March 21st, 2015 |Next = DMR-17 Burning Dogiragon!! |Previous = DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku |Block = Dragon Saga }} Super Battle Guynext × Shin is the 16th DMR booster pack in the OCG. It has a "Darkness" counterpart, DMR-16極 Super Battle Guynext x Goku. Details *This set features 58 cards, including; **1 Double Victory Rare **2 Secret Double Victory Rares **1 Victory Rares **1 Secret Victory Rare **2 Super Rares **4 Very Rares **14 Rares **14 Uncommons **22 Commons **2 Secret Rares *There are 22 cards that have a Rare card rarity or below that are printed in both DMR-16 sets. However, many of them have different illustrations. *Double Victory cards and Victory Rares have the same packaging rate, 9 per carton. (12 boxes=1 carton) *There is also a 9 trillion Due-Yen token which appears extremely rarely. (More than 1 out of every 20 boxes?) *There is a higher concentration of Light cards in this expansion and the Katta printed on the package of this expansion is pure-looking, indicating a "Light" version. *GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon is featured on this set's packaging artwork. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *True Escape Alternate Artwork cards This set continues the Dramatic Card alternate art series, contributing the following cards: *GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon *Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball *Bell the Elemental *Master Spark *Octopuscal, Great Captain *Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings *Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall *Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore Reprinted Cards *42/54 Emergency Typhoon *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *51/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *53/54 Lifeplan Charger Contents *㊙1d/㊙2d Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge *㊙2d/㊙2d Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge *VV1a/VV1 Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress VV1b/VV1 GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon *V1a/V1 Endless Heaven, True Holy Church V1b/V1 Neverend, True Destiny King *S1/S2 Goal do Leiy, Holy Hero *S2/S2 Sb Ryuuisou, Dragment Symbol *1/54 Evelaurent, Mercy Dragon Elemental *2/54 Valhalla Master, Spark Dragon Elemental *3/54 Gou Break Dragon *4a/54 Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle 4b/54 Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King *5/54 Ribulibarrier, Holy Ball *6/54 Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental *7/54 Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge *8/54 Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol *9a/54 Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress 9b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *10/54 Dragment Innovation *11/54 Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon *12a/54 Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace 12b/54 All Over The World, Supreme True Dragon Soul *13/54 Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge *14/54 Mettagils, Passion Dragon *15/54 Linkwood's Soul Burning *16/54 Bell the Elemental *17/54 Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind *18/54 Miramekke, Barrier Style *19/54 Sadoniaras, Instant Guard Dragon Elemental *20/54 Master Spark *21/54 Protection Circle *22/54 Octopuscal, Great Captain *23/54 The Mister, Aqua Admiral *24/54 T Pururun *25/54 Diodester, Dark Armor *26/54 Ittaneat, Eating Desire Demon Dragon *27/54 Gatsunto Daipunch, Passion Dragon *28/54 Ira Hop, Explosive Assault *29/54 Linkwood's Dragon Transformation *30/54 Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge *31/54 Fortrezaurus, Fortresskind *32/54 Holy Land Rebirth *33/54 Live, Barrier Ball *34/54 Andro Saver, Martyrdom Wings *35/54 Newee, Guerrilla Division *36/54 Venileo, White Strike Wings *37/54 Trois Charger *38/54 Trigaroid, Aqua Spy *39/54 Barrierarmor, Aqua Defense Team *40/54 Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division *41/54 Screw Spiral *42/54 Emergency Typhoon *43/54 Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom *44/54 Blade of Mutual Fall *45/54 Revival from Darkness *46/54 Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall *47/54 Cocco Gett, Dragment Lore *48/54 Lore Ceremony, Explosive Swordplay *49/54 Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship *50/54 Bronzezaurus, Bronzekind *51/54 Large Gathering! Acorn Army *52/54 Bearkodash, Bears Style *53/54 Lifeplan Charger *54/54 Berserker Trance Cycles Draguners (Each of these Draguner creatures can bring out a Dragheart fortress that's costs up to 3, or a Dragheart that costs 5 from their respective civilization.) * — Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge * — Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge * — Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge * — Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge * — Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge dmr16真-7.jpg|link=Heaven's Rosia, True Dragon Edge dmr16極-22.jpg|link=Metal Avenger Revenge, Nu Dragon Edge dmr16極-10.jpg|link=Hellborof, Supreme Dragon Edge dmr16真-13.jpg|link=Glenmalt "Blade", King Dragon Edge dmr16真-30.jpg|link=Sasoris Rage, Terror Dragon Edge More Shields (Each of these spells have an additional ability to draw a card if you have more shields than your opponent when you cast them.) * — Protection Circle * — Screw Spiral * — Revival from Darkness * — Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship * — Berserker Trance dmr16真-21.jpg|link=Protection Circle dmr16真-41.jpg|link=Screw Spiral dmr16真-45.jpg|link=Revival from Darkness dmr16真-49.jpg|link=Godspeed Trick, Explosive Swordsmanship dmr16真-54.jpg|link=Berserker Trance Barrier (Each of these creatures have the Escape ability. All aside of Hibiki 18y have "Barrier" in their name.) * — Live, Barrier Ball * — Barrierarmor, Aqua Defense Team * — Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom * — Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall * — Miramekke, Barrier Style dmr16真-33.jpg|link=Live, Barrier Ball dmr16真-39.jpg|link=Barrierarmor, Aqua Defense Team dmr16真-43.jpg|link=Barrierbara, Barrier Phantom dmr16真-46.jpg|link=Hibiki 18y, Explosive Wall dmr16真-18.jpg|link=Miramekke, Barrier Style Shield Trigger - Mana Arms Creatures (Each of these creatures have a "Mana Arms: 5" ability that gives them the 15px Shield Trigger keyword when there is 5 cards of their respective civilization in the mana zone. They also each cost 7 mana, have 6000 power, and a Command Dragon race.) * — Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental * — Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol * — Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon * — Mettagils, Passion Dragon * — Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind dmr16真-5.jpg|link=Soul Garde, Storage Dragon Elemental dmr16真-8.jpg|link=Sg Spagelia, Dragment Symbol dmr16真-11.jpg|link=Zanjides, Tragedy Demon Dragon dmr16真-14.jpg|link=Mettagils, Passion Dragon dmr16真-17.jpg|link=Traptops, Green Trap Toxickind Megacycles The following cycles are shared between this set and DMR-16真 Super Battle Guynext x Shin. Cost 5 Dragheart Fortresses (Each of these dragheart fortresses cost 5 and are Very Rare or above.) * — Endless Heaven, True Holy Church / Neverend, True Destiny King * — Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress / Q-END, Nu Dragment-King * — Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace / Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King * — Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress / GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon * — Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle / Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King dmr16真-v1a.jpg|link=Endless Heaven, True Holy Church dmr16極-1a.jpg|link=Evidestein, Ultra Dragment Fortress dmr16極-v1a.jpg|link=Welcome Hell, Supreme Devil King Palace dmr16真-vv1a.jpg|link=Heart Burn, Battle General Galaxy Fortress dmr16真-4a.jpg|link=Judaiou, Jurassic Jungle dmr16真-v1b.jpg|link=Neverend, True Destiny King dmr16極-1b.jpg|link=Q-END, Nu Dragment-King dmr16極-v1b.jpg|link=Deathgoros, Supreme Devil Corrupt King dmr16真-vv1b.jpg|link=GuyNEXT, Super Battle Victory Dragon dmr16真-4b.jpg|link=Sauzaurupio, Terror Ancient King All Over the World (Each of these dragheart fortresses have a mana cost of 3 and combine into a 5-part dragheart creature.) * — Whitey, Dragon Soul Church * — Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress * — Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace * — Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle * — Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins dmr16極-6a.jpg|link=Whitey, Dragon Soul Church dmr16真-9a.jpg|link=Bluenika, Dragon Soul Fortress dmr16真-12a.jpg|link=Blacko, Dragon Soul Palace dmr16極-14a.jpg|link=Reddull, Dragon Soul Castle dmr16極-18a.jpg|link=Greene, Dragon Soul Ruins "Guerrilla Division" (Each of these creatures can have more than 4 copies of themselves in a deck, as well as gaining extra power and the Double Breaker ability when you have 5 or more in the battle zone.) * — Newee, Guerrilla Division * — Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division * — Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division * — Nikka, Guerrilla Division * — Prepre, Guerrilla Division dmr16真-35.jpg|link=Newee, Guerrilla Division dmr16真-40.jpg|link=Aquaarmy, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-43.jpg|link=Butch Beads, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-46.jpg|link=Nikka, Guerrilla Division dmr16極-51.jpg|link=Prepre, Guerrilla Division Gallery Trivia * This set is the final appearance of Victory Rares. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs